


making memories

by adrianthealien



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, McDonalds date, Park date, Sneaking Out, Tickling, lowercase title intended, mostly on the canon timeline, neil will do anything to see his boyfriend, that includes climbing through his second story bedroom window in the freezing cold, they need more content!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianthealien/pseuds/adrianthealien
Summary: Todd is unwilling to introduce Neil to his parents so Neil has to find other ways to see Todd, even if those ways include dangerously climbing into his second story bedroom window.





	making memories

“What in the world are you doing?” Todd asked as he pushed up his window.

“Well,” Neil started, shivering as a cold wind blew by, “what does it look like?” He said with his signature dopey grin that Todd liked so much.

“Don’t give me that smile, are you insane?” Todd backed away from the window to give Neil space to climb in.

Neil quickly pulled himself into the opening of the window and then safely jumped down onto the carpet from the window sill. 

“Maybe I am, why do you ask?” Neil answered, his smile still huge and prominent.

Todd crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow at Neil, who was dusting off his jacket of snow particles.

Neil stared back at Todd, his smile fading. Todd tried to keep a straight face but instead ended up giving Neil a pity smile.

“I just wanted to see you,” Neil said, smiling awkwardly. 

“Well,” Todd rolled his eyes and walked towards him, “if you had told me before coming then you would’ve known that my parents aren’t even here and you didn’t have to dangerously crawl through my second-story bedroom window like a maniac...”

He playfully punched Neil’s arm “...you idiot,” Todd sighed, “but I’m glad to see you anyway.”

“You’re really too kind, Todd,” Neil laughed, rubbing his arm. 

Todd’s expression then turned to that of concern. 

“You know I hate it when you use that stupid ladder, it’s not safe,” He said, slipping on a hoodie.

“Larry said it was fine,” Neil started but Todd interjected.

“Larry isn’t the maintenance expert, Lisa is,” Todd began to rummage through his clothes, looking for a hat to wear.

“I know Larry is just trying to help but I took the liberty to research some things and—“ Todd stopped searching, looking a bit frustrated, and turned back to face Neil.

“Let me cut you off there,” Neil gently tossed his misplaced hat in Todd’s direction which he caught and fumbled with for a moment.

“Spare me the details, I know you’re gonna say something like those ladders are like... a faulty model or something,” He grinned, giving Todd a knowing look. 

Todd bit his lip, “I— no—“ he stammered a little, “Shut up, nerd.”

Neil grabbed some gloves from Todd’s desk then grabbed Todd’s hand. “Those are bold words for you, Todd.”

“I don’t wanna hear it, did you come here insult my intellect or to take me out on an impromptu date?”

“I’m appalled you would accuse that of me, Todd, you wound me,” now that Neil wasn’t dangerously standing on a ladder outside of his window, Todd could appreciate Neil’s goofy smile.

“Appalled! That’s a big word, Neil,” Todd shot back, grinning and squeezing his hand.

Neil rolled his eyes, “Oh, shut it Morrison, I’m gonna stuff some snow down your hoodie, then you won’t be smiling!” 

“I’d really like to see you try!” Todd laughed, grabbing his denim jacket off a coat rack and putting a hand on the doorknob.

Todd rushed through the door, into the hallway and towards the elevator, anxious to get outside. 

Neil followed suit, pressing the Floor 1 button after safely inside the elevator. They both watched the doors close and instantaneously grabbed each other’s hand once more.

“Are you going to be warm enough in that?” Neil asked, nodding towards Todd’s dull orange hoodie and denim jacket on top. The only other winter items he had on were some thin beige-brown gloves and a brown hat that he wore like a beanie.

“Yeah, totally. I don’t think you have anything to worry about though,” Todd answered, nudging him a little and smiling. 

It was true too, Neil hated the cold, so he always wore a warm maroon blazer, a matching puff ball hat, a scarf, and some warmer gloves than Todd’s during the winter months. 

“Oh, ha ha, you’re just messing with me because I’m prepared” Neil said as he stepped out of the elevator after the doors opened, letting go of Todd’s hand hesitantly. 

Todd seemed a bit sad about that, but they both understood they couldn’t be too PDA in public, at least according to society they couldn’t. He didn’t dwell too much on it and smiled anyway.

“Sure, I am,” Todd said sarcastically. 

They walked side by side towards the front door of the apartments but stopped in their tracks when they heard someone ask,

“Where are you two boys heading?” 

It took Todd and Neil a few seconds to realize that Mr. Addison’s mailbox flap was up and his eyes were peering at them. 

“Oh, nowhere Mr. Addison. We’re just going outside,” Todd answered before Neil could speak. It had only just occurred to Todd that he had no idea where Neil was taking him. 

“You teenagers really are something else. It must be around 8 degrees out there and I just heard those two boys, Larry and Sal leave earlier too,” Mr. Addison commented. 

Todd and Neil looked at each other nervously. They weren’t really sure what to say.

“Well, I was just curious, continue on with your day. Don’t be out too late boys,” Mr. Addison added, shutting the flap afterwards before either of the boys could say bye.

They both shrugged off the encounter and continued walking down the hallway, Todd noting to check the mail when he got back for his parents.

Neil got to the door first and opened it for Todd, who smiled and stepped outside, “you’re quite the gentlemen, Neil.”

“Thank you, I try,” Neil grinned and did a fake bow before stepping outside and closing the door behind them. 

A rush of cold air blew past Todd, making him shiver a bit. Neil gave him a smug look to which Todd rolled his eyes and smiled. 

There was still snow falling from the sky steadily, but Todd wouldn’t exactly say it was 8 degrees outside, however, he didn’t feel the need to get specific.

“Where are you taking me?” Todd finally asked as he followed Neil onto the half-plowed sidewalk. 

“McDonald’s,” Neil answered simply. Todd was surprised but nowhere near disappointed.

“McDonald’s. Very fancy,” Todd joked, trying to catch up to Neil as the snow slowed him down a bit.

“I don’t have a job, Todd, my parents gave me some money,” Neil shot back, putting an arm around Todd to help him keep up, noticing that he was struggling a bit. 

“Oh? And why’d your parents give you money?” Todd raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

Previously, Neil had gone up to his parents and frankly asked if he could borrow some money to take Todd out on a date and they happily obliged. He didn’t want to tell Todd that though so he calmly answered, 

“No reason,” and looked ahead.

Todd turned his attention towards Neil and instantaneously knew he was lying. He always sort of smirked when he did, and you could see something in his eyes, though after awhile, Todd found out that he was the only one who could notice this. He decided not to ask about it any further. 

They walked in comfortable silence, they didn’t feel the need to talk to enjoy people’s company, especially since the two both loved silence. 

Neil could feel Todd shivering and sighed. 

“I told you that you were going to be cold.” Neil took off his own scarf and wrapped it around Todd’s neck, to which he didn’t protest. 

“I could stand it,” Todd slightly buried his face in the scarf, “but thank you.” 

Neil nodded and smiled brightly at him. 

“You smile a lot,” Todd commented. Neil couldn’t see Todd’s mouth but could tell by the look in his eyes that he was smiling too.

“That’s only because I’m with you, I always smile when I’m with you!” Neil’s smile only grew.

There was a moment of silence before Todd raised his eyebrow, very clearly smiling now, and said “Don’t be so cheesy.” Neil shrugged at that. 

Once they arrived at the nearby McDonald’s, Todd looked around. There was an older couple sitting in the far off corner and three kids that Todd recognized from the hallways at school. 

The place was weirdly quiet, save for a few silent whispers from the teenagers and bustling noises from the kitchen.

“I’ve never been here before,” Todd whispered to Neil, who didn’t seem all that surprised.

“That’s okay, just find somewhere to sit, I’ll deal with the food,” Neil lightly patted Todd’s back which prompted him to move and find an area to sit.

Painfully aware of the company in the McDonald’s, Todd decided on a booth as far away as possible from the two other parties. 

Todd tapped lightly on the table, putting his head down and zoning out for a few minutes before the sound of a tray being placed down snapped him out of it. 

He lifted his head up to look at Neil, who had already sat down and began unbuttoning his blazer. Todd stared at the food, puzzled. 

It wasn’t like he hasn’t eaten food before, he just hasn’t eaten McDonald’s food before, and he had always been hesitant about trying new food. 

Todd had also heard around that McDonald’s was unhealthy, though Todd supposed he had never been the kind of person to worry about that. 

“You don’t have to eat it, you know. I know you can get picky sometimes when it comes to this kind of thing,” Neil said, catching his attention again, already grabbing a few fries and putting them in his mouth. 

Sometimes Todd wished Neil didn’t already know everything about him so then Todd could get away with more things like pretending to be willing to eat the food to humor Neil.

Todd scoffed, “I have no idea what you mean,” he said as he stuffed some fries in his mouth as well. 

Todd grimaced a bit and hesitantly swallowed.

“It doesn’t taste that great,” He said quietly, as to not be rude. 

Neil rolled his eyes and laughed, “I thought we were past the part in our relationship where we try to impress each other?” 

“Maybe it was spite! Maybe it was spite that made me do that. What makes you think I did that to impress you?” Todd said defensively, to which Neil gave him a knowing look that made Todd pout.

Neil gently slid a medium cup of water over to Todd’s side of the booth, “it’s okay, Todd, I’m not going to force the food down your throat.”

Todd nodded and dejectedly took a sip of the water. 

“Oh, don’t feel too bad babe,” Neil commented, nonchalantly.

Todd nearly choked on his water, coughing a bit to clear his throat, “Neil... we’re in public,” He said nervously, tapping on the table once more.

“I don’t see anybody here,” Neil smiled, making a point to look around the restaurant which had been emptied of the older couple and the teens. Todd had no idea how he didn’t notice. 

Todd’s cheeks heated up a bit but he ignored it, “whatever,” he said, smiling.

After they were finished at the McDonald’s, Neil made Todd follow him to the nearby park. The park had a mini playground that consisted of a swing set and some other essential playground equipments.

Snow was still falling from the sky, however, it was much lighter than before. 

“It’s only like, 5:30 P.M., why is it getting so dark?” Neil asked, sounding a bit annoyed as he trudged through the snow to reach the swing set.

“You ask that as if you have never gone through a winter in Maine before,” Todd chuckled as he followed.

Using his hand, Todd brushed off all the snow on the seat of the swing set and then sat down, sighing in content. Neil did the same then looked at Todd.

“Of course I have! I just don’t get why it has to get dark so early, it’s crazy.”

Todd grasped the chains attached to the swing, “that’s how winter works, Neil. It gets darker earlier in the afternoon and brighter earlier in the morning.”

“Thanks for the science lesson, genius, I already knew that,” Neil stood with the swing behind his body and walked backwards slightly to help gain momentum. He jumped and sat back on the swing as the swing went forward, however, his feet hit the snow, slowing him down almost instantly.

“Damn,” Neil said, looking a bit disappointed. Todd snickered.

“What are you laughing at?” Neil looked at Todd who was grinning from ear to ear. 

“Oh! Nothing, I just thought that since you know everything, that you would know that friction can slow you down. Friction kind of like your feet hitting the snow as you go up and down...” Todd said matter-of-factly. 

“Oh, alright smartass, now you’re in for it!” Neil grinned devilishly as he stood up and advanced towards Todd.

Todd laughed and stumbled out of his swing, immediately trying to run away.

This wasn’t a fair fight, Neil knew Todd’s weakness and Todd knew that Neil knew it too.

Todd wasn’t the best runner, Neil knew this all too well as they were both in the same gym class, but no, that wasn’t his weakness, however, it would help Neil either way.

Neil finally gained on Todd and tackled him into the snow making a thud sound.

Todd tried to break free from under Neil but it was no use because Neil was already beginning to tickle his sides and Todd couldn’t do anything about it except flail about helplessly, laughing.

“Mercy! Mercy!” Todd gasped, trying to get Neil to stop because he felt like he was going to pass out from laughing so hard. 

Neil finally let up on Todd and got off of him. Todd wheezed, his lungs hurt but he wasn’t mad at all. 

Neil quickly got up and lended a helping hand to Todd, supporting him while he tried to stand.

“Alright, so I’ll remember not to question your intellect in the future then, ya big goof,” Todd said, catching his breath. He flicked Neil’s forehead lightly to which Neil laughed and began wiping the snow off the back of Todd’s jacket. 

Todd began shaking, presumably due to the cold. “We should head back, I’m freezing.”

“Maybe that’s because it’s winter in Maine,” Neil said, giving Todd a shit-eating grin and slinging an arm around his shoulders once more.

“Don’t patronize me!” Todd shot back.

Todd didn’t actually mind though. Now, he didn’t even care that Neil dangerously climbed through his bedroom window, because at least he could make memories.

This one would always be his favorite.


End file.
